


taegyu to the stars

by hyunjana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moon, Semi Angst, fan fiction, friends - Freeform, kpop, relationships, self love, soft, taegyu, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjana/pseuds/hyunjana
Summary: A soulmate does not complete you. A soulmate inspires you to complete yourself.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	taegyu to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is just a short fluff I made to pass time ^_^ hope u enjoy it :D

_Rather than saying anything_

  
_Rather than thanking you_

  
_I will stay by your side_

  
_In the pitch-dark night_

_I will protect that place next to you_

_More brightly_

"Hey, I love you," Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun. "Always."

Taehyun felt as if someone shot his chest. _This is wrong_ , he thought to himself.

After all, we can't have nice things.

"Hey, Taehyun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything okay at home?" Beomgyu straightforwardly asked Taehyun with concern in his tone.

Taehyun looked straight into Beomgyu's eyes and asked "Is everything okay with you?"

Beomgyu seemed confused at first but eventually nodded at Taehyun's sudden question.

"Then, yes. Everything is fine at home." Taehyun said with a soft smile plastered on his face. 

_You're my home after all._

They are seated at the top of a hill, watching the stars. It has been kind of a routine for them to go to this hill every Friday to look at the stars. It calms them both after a week of chaos and stress. 

This week has been nothing but hell for Taehyun. He needed this. He needed Beomgyu.

Silence surrounds them, just how Taehyun liked it. He thinks that even if he spat just one word he'd breakdown and cry. He didn't want his bestfriend to see that side of him.

Beomgyu and Taehyun have been friends since middle school. They both knew they liked each other, which explains the constant i love yous and hugs they give each other. 

"Hey, Hyun?" Beomgyu starts. "I have a question."

Taehyun switched his attention from the stars towards Beomgyu.

"How come we aren't together yet?" 

"What do you mean? We're together right now." Taehyun said with confusion in his tone.

_How can someone be THIS dense,_ Beomgyu thought to himself.

"No," Beomgyu says with hesitation in his tone. "I meant us, in a relationship... together?"

Taehyun suddenly sprang up from lying down at the grass. "Why'd you ask all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Well, um, for starters we've liked each other since middle school," Beomgyu stated as he tries to look at Taehyun's eyes. "We're in college now. What's holding us back?"

_Me. I'm holding us back,_ Taehyun thought to himself. 

Taehyun has been avoiding this conversation for years. He doesn't know how to address it at all. He thinks that if he tells Beomgyu the reason why they can't be together, he'd want to hate him, that Beomgyu won't love him anymore. 

"Taehyun, please," Beomgyu looked at him with concerned eyes. "You can tell me anything."

Taehyun started crying. He finally exploded, like a volcano full of emotions. 

Beomgyu doesn't know what's going on with Taehyun but he gave him a hug. The warmest hug. The hug that Taehyun needed.

"You don't deserve me, Beomgyu..." Taehyun said as he rubbed his nose and stiffled softly. "I love you, but I don't know how to love myself."

"Every day, every night, I wanted to die. Day by day, problems keeps coming in as if I wished and prayed for it. I'm so tired. I wanted to cease my life, Beomgyu, but then my memories with you plays in my head and I just..." Taehyun cried harder. For the first time, he becomes vulnerable in front of Beomgyu. "I love you so much, Beomgyu. You don't understand."

"I can't give you the love that you deserve if I can't love myself." He said as he looked at Beomgyu's glistening eyes, about to cry as well. "I want to love you once I'm whole, once I'm not broken anymore. I promise."

"I'd be more than willing to wait," Beomgyu said with a soft smile. "Whether it be 10 years or 100 years, I'll still be here beside you."


End file.
